


Like Royalty

by nothing_but_a_comedy (sleepwithacommunist)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Explosions, F/M, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepwithacommunist/pseuds/nothing_but_a_comedy
Summary: When you and Joker break into a fancy mansion, the two of you can’t help but mess around with the owner’s belongings. One thing leads to another and both of you get carried away in the hot tub.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You, Joker/Reader
Kudos: 52





	Like Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries. It’s just Joker and reader fucking in the hot tub OKAY? Also a little Batman tribute in here too ;)

Giggling, you fumble with the lock you are trying to pick. Joker has brought you to a large and extravagant mansion for reasons unknown, and your hands shake in excitement as you try to unlock the back door from outside.

Joker sighs dramatically before ordering, “Outta the way, sweetheart. You’re taking too long.”

You step aside and Joker shoots the glass door until it has shattered enough for you to step through the door frame.

“I thought the whole point was for us not to leave a trace,” you snicker at him.

“Pft, where’s the fun in that?”

Both of you explore the large house, separating from each other to snoop through all the rooms. Occasionally, you call out to each other when you find something expensive or unique before smashing it against the floor or throwing it into a pile in the living room.

Joker’s definitely brought out your chaotic side, and you’re enjoying yourself when you find a woman’s bedroom full of fancy clothing. You try on some of the clothes and accessories, admiring yourself in the mirror.

Your fun is interrupted when you hear Joker calling out for you from the living room. Once you meet him there, he stares at the long pearl necklace hanging around your neck.

He plays with it and smiles at you. “Looks like someone is having fun.”

“I am,” you grin and twirl the necklace in your fingers. “What did you call me here for?”

Joker grabs your hand and pulls you to the back of the house. “Look what I found, doll.”

Excitedly, he drags you through a set of sliding glass doors and you enter a cozy pool area behind the house. Next to the shimmering pool is a relatively large hot tub. The water is steaming and bubbling; Joker must have turned it on before calling for you. The entire backyard is closed in with a high fence, adding privacy to the romantic area.

As you look around in awe, you hear the sound of a zipper being pulled and clothing rustling. You turn towards Joker and chuckle when you see that he’s taken off all of his clothes except for his boxers.

“What?” He grins at you and pulls his boxers down slowly while you watch him closely.

“The hot tub looks nice, doesn’t it?” Joker licks his lips, smirking before flinging his boxers at you and stepping into the hot tub with a sigh.

You shake your head at his antics but strip yourself of your clothes. Your hands wrap around the necklace to take it off, but Joker stops you.

“No, no… leave the necklace on.”

You blush and approach the hot tub, the pearl necklace dangling between your breasts. You dip one foot in the hot water before submerging your entire body, taking a seat next to Joker.

He wraps one hand around your neck gently and brings his lips to your ear.

“Hmm, you look like royalty in that necklace, princess.” He puts on a snobby accent, pretending to be like one of the people who probably lives in this house. “I can’t wait to buy you whatever else your heart desires, my dear.”

Snickering, you retort, “Oh is that so?” You try to put on an accent similar to his, but you know you probably sound like an idiot. He smiles and tries not to laugh.

“I’d give you the whole world, darling,” he pulls you closer and kisses you slowly.

Moaning into the kiss, your hands roam his body. You slide them down until they rest on his thighs. The hot water and deep kiss leaves you both light-headed and gasping for air.

Your hands move to his cock and you gently rub your thumb across the tip. “Sit up on the ledge, J.”

He moves to sit on the ledge, his feet still submerged in the water. You adjust your body so that you are kneeling on the plastic seat inside the hot tub, your face in between his legs.

Joker’s eyes never leave yours as you slowly bend down and lick the head of his cock. He groans and shoves his hands in your hair, tugging gently when you suck on the tip.

Your hand wraps around the base as you take more of him inside your mouth. Your tongue strokes the underside of his cock. Joker’s breathing speeds up along with the pace you’re bobbing your head up and down his dick.

Trying to keep yourself steady in the slippery hot tub, you readjust your body and inadvertently line up your pussy with one of the jets in the water. You moan from the sudden vibrations hitting your clit, and Joker’s fists tighten in your hair.

You relax your mouth and let him take control of the pace, sucking him a bit faster now. The low growls spilling from his mouth let you know that he’s close; you push your head down further onto his cock, doing your best not to gag.

“Fuck… that’s enough, baby.” He grunts and lightly pushes your shoulders, not wanting to cum inside your mouth.

You pull your mouth off him, saliva dripping from your chin and down his throbbing cock.

Sliding back into the hot tub, he hisses softly before holding your waist and kissing you again. His hands wander your body and massage your breasts. His mouth leaves yours and he peppers kisses down your neck to your breasts.

He teases your nipples with his tongue and then carefully turns you around so that you’re facing the ledge of the hot tub with your back to him.

“Stand on the bench.” He moves your body so that you’re standing on the seat inside the hot tub.

You feel a bit odd standing higher than him with your ass out of the warm water, but his hands slide down your waist and squeeze your ass before giving you a light spank on one cheek.

“Put one leg on the ledge… that’s it,” he whispers in a low voice and maneuvers your body so that you are bent over with one knee resting on the ledge outside the hot tub.

Joker admires the view from behind, and one of his hands slides down to tease your entrance. His fingers dip inside you briefly before rubbing your clit. He bends his head and licks a stripe along your pussy while his finger teases your clit.

“Hmm, good girl,” he groans against your wet pussy before slipping his tongue inside and slowly fucking you with it.

He rubs slow circles on your clit. You try to grind against him, wanting him to fuck you faster, but he pulls away as soon as you start. Joker chuckles when he hears you whine at the loss of his touch.

“Don’t worry, princess.” He strokes his cock, letting the tip brush against your clit. “I told you I’d give you anything you want,” he grunts and slowly pushes his cock inside your dripping pussy.

His hands grip your hips possessively and his head rests against your shoulder as he feels you clench around his cock. Slowly, he thrusts inside of you and tries to find his footing in the hot tub.

Gaining a rhythm, his thrusting speeds up and you moan as you grip his hand that’s holding your hip. He bites down on your shoulder, relishing in the sounds you make for him. You chant his name, his deep strokes bring you closer to the edge.

The warm water sloshes between your bodies and adds to the sensation of how roughly Joker is fucking you from behind. He brings his lips to your ear and whispers dirty things, praising you for how well you’re taking him.

Feeling your body tense up, he groans, “That’s it, baby. Cum around my cock, that’s it… good girl.”

His voice is low and you can tell he’s close too. Your moans are high pitched as your orgasm approaches and your head falls back onto Joker’s shoulder. Cumming around his cock, you whine and feel your knees wobble from the pleasure.

He holds your hips tightly, thrusting inside you a few more times before reaching his orgasm. You moan at the feeling of his hot cum filling you up while he slumps against you.

Stilling inside you, he helps you get out of your uncomfortable position on the ledge. Joker gives you a quick peck on your forehead while he catches his breath.

Your knee feels sore and you struggle to stand after such a powerful orgasm. He notices your discomfort, so he carries you out of the hot tub and sets you down on a nearby pool chair.

Venturing into the house and coming back with two towels, he throws one to you before drying off. You watch him put his clothes back on while you slow your breathing as you sit on the chair.

He grins at you sits beside you once he’s fully clothed. “You were amazing, princess.” He gives you another kiss. “Are you still feeling uncomfortable?”

He rubs your knee gently and you shake your head to let him know that you’re alright now.

Satisfied, he walks to the glass doors that lead into the house. “Meet me in the living room when you’re ready,” he winks at you before leaving.

After a few minutes, you get off the chair and collect your discarded clothes. Once dressed, you meet him in the living room, standing in front of the pile of money and various trinkets that you had thrown there earlier. The room reeks of gasoline.

Joker smiles at you before tossing a lit match on the pile, setting it on fire. He skips towards you happily and gives you a deep kiss. He pulls away with a giggle and leads you out of the mansion.

While the two of you walk hand-in-hand, you jokingly ask him, “Has anyone ever told you how sexy you look when you’re standing in front of burning money?”

He chuckles and pulls out a small remote from his coat as you enter your stolen car.

“If you liked that, then wait until you see how sexy I look during my next act,” he smirks and presses the button on the remote.

As you drive away, the mansion explodes unceremoniously and Joker turns to you with a satisfied smile.

“Aw man, it’s a shame about that hot tub,” you joke and give him a wink.

Joker laughs loudly and shakes his head at you. Both of you know that there will be plenty more hot tubs for the two of you to enjoy in the future.


End file.
